It is previously known a multitude of different solutions for connecting pipes in such a way that they later on can be released relatively easy in one simple operation.
In for example DE 34 40 753, US 2004/0051313 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,582 are shown 3 different quick connectors which have the same basic construction and function. Each of the described quick connectors comprises a locking spring dip having two shanks connected to a connecting branch. The two shanks are resilient and shaped to form protrusions which projects into a desired portion of the connector and thereby locking the connection in a first, locking position when at rest. In order to change to a second, releasing position, the connecting branch is pressed radially inwards while the shanks are pressed radially outwards by cooperating with wedge-shaped elements spreading the shanks apart.
Other quick connectors similar to the constructions described above are disclosed in DE 100 47 872, EP 1 304 521 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,608. These connectors mainly differs from the above mentioned ones in that they are changed between the first, locking position to the second releasing position by pulling the connecting branch radially outwards.
Still further examples of quick connectors are disclosed in for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,555 where a quick connector is described which connects two pipes by the use of a device reminding of a clips which consists of a ring shaped, open section provided with protruding parts which stretches through the outer pipe and squeeze around the inner pipe. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,026 another arrangement is shown which also uses an arrangement of a device reminding of a clip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,901 describes a tool intended to be used for attaching and releasing a clip which connects two parts of pipes.
Even though there are a multitude of known solutions, another kind of solution may be desired depending on the specific demands which are made in different fields of use and for different dimensions. Thus, there is a need for quick connectors which fulfils different specifications concerning simplicity in constructional details, a secure connection of the end parts of the pipes and which is able to release the connected parts from each other by the use of one simple operation.